halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cortana Moments/Gravemind Moments
Untitled This page will probably end up deleted for some reason or another but I decided to add it just in case. Why? I think it's good. We should have had it earlier. Separate pages for the Cortana and Gravemind moments wouldn't have been okay, with too little to put in, but combining them in one article makes it work. Perhaps some transcripts for each Cortana/Gravemind moment?Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I've made 2 pages before and they've been deleted. I was also worried that they weren't called Moments, I've never heard them being called anything specifically. Thanks for the advice, do you know where I can get these transcripts? I can only find them at the moment by looking through the transcripts of each individual level, and if you get one letter wrong in the search, it doesn't find it. Gravemind Moment Camera Effect I recently added two Theater Tricks that can be done on the level Floodgate... The latter of them (glitching the camera in the last room of the Flood ship) can be used to get a perfect view of just the Gravemind camera effect against an almost-white background: use the Right Trigger to fast forward through the level, and when the Gravemind Moment starts and the camera effect appears, stop the film, "detach" the camera from the Master Chief, fly outside of the ship, and simply aim the camera such that the only thing that's visible is the Gravemind Moment effect on top of a shot of the infinite, off-white void surrounding the map. As soon as I figure out how to get screenshots taken in the Theater onto the computer, I can get a shot of this, if so desired. DavidJCobb 21:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Mendicant It is very much possible that some of the Cortana Moments may have been by Mendicant himself. Since Mendicant was on the Dreadnought, it is likely he may have said things like: I Have defied Gods and Demons. or I am your shield I am your swords. Suggesting that he will help the Chief achieve his goal. Furthermore, the closing cutscene of the level "The Covenant" where a hologram of Cortana is seen walking. This may very well be Mendicant Bias himself. Directing the Chief, since Cortana has no control over The Ark's hologram systems nor could she have known what specific button that can be pressed to see the newly constructed Halo. Theoretically, I think that someone should mention this? :Or Cortana could've just hacked into the Master Chief's armor and showed up on his visor. DavidJCobb 19:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just to disprove this theory any more and for future reference, if Cortana's image was really a hologram, the Arbiter would've been able to see it too -- but he couldn't see it, which is why he asked the Chief, "What do you see?". It's far more likely that Cortana was just projecting an image of herself directly onto the Chief's HUD. DavidJCobb 23:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Transcripts To find transcripts, your best bet would be to look at the transcripts of levels which have the Moments. It should be pretty easy to find, I think. I was actually thinking it'd be a good idea to have the transcripts, too... So good luck! If you can't find them I'll help... later. -Umos 'Qikost Sword-wielding Minors and Shining Blue Spiders Comm 23:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. By merging do you mean just typing/copying and pasting the transcripts into the article or is there a specific way of doing it, that's probably a stupid question since I can't 'merge' every sing page that's got a transcript of them, but I just want to be sure. Sorry for asking so much but I'm quite new here (I don't even have an account...yet). I didn't say anything about merging. I mean find the "Moments" in level transcripts in Halo 3, and paste them into a new section or something on the Moments article. And you should totally make an account! That way your edits will usually be counted as useful -- IP addresses are generally unreliable sources or spammers/vandals. Oh! Looks like SpecOps got it. -Umos 'Qikost Sword-wielding Minors and Shining Blue Spiders Comm 23:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Heh. Copy paste is a useful feature... Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:29, 11 April 2008 (UTC) 7 I didn't think this page would get this much attention. Do you think it should be called Cortana and Gravemind moments or just Cortana Moments? And I've just realised that there are moments in 7 levels. Do you think that's worth putting down as another of Bungie's use of the number 7?(I didn't know how to put it any other way). Sorry, you said combining so I got merging into my head. I do that sometimes. Oh wait, someones already put it there. But, there are 28 moments and 7x4 is 28. I'll put that. I'm looking for these 7 references thoroughly but some, if not all, will probably end up being coincidences. Moments It shouldn't be called "Cortana Moments" if it includes Gravemind moments It used to be called 'Moments' but someone changed it. Images I am uploadng Cortana and Gravemind moments onto this page. Shipmaster117 00:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I Have 2 Pics of Cortana moments now. Shipmaster117 00:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I Have Just Posted 2 more images 1 of a gravemind moment and another of a cortana moment when she goes green. Shipmaster117 00:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Is the picture of Cortana at the top of the article a moment? It Is One From The Halo 3 Trailer. Shipmaster117 11:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) So What Does Everyone Think Of My Screenshots of the Cortana and Gravemind moments? Shipmaster117 04:59, 14 April 2008 (EDT) They're good. How did you get them? I took screenshots from media player and there u have it? Shipmaster117 04:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) The Last Cortana Moment When Cortana turns green could that be her starting to go rampant? Shipmaster117 06:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) It could be because in Halo 1 when she goes slightly rampant because she was in the control room for so long she turned green. Is it only the 2nd to last Cortana moment where she appears green? I think I have the final answer as to why she turns green. In fact I am so sure that I will add it to the trivia as soon as I am done here. The only time she is green is on the last Cortana moment in the entire game. She is only a few steps away, in a stasis chamber, so it is probably the clearest message she is able to send to the Chief. However, my true belief is that the message itself is just a corruption from the Gravemind. During the message she repeats Gravemind’s introduction from Halo 2: "I? I am a monument to all of your sins." If this moment is indeed a corruption, then it is likely all of the moments were corruptions sent by Gravemind, to play the Master Chief into a place where he could kill and assimilate him. If it is correct this answer would put an end to most of this discussion. Frio Frijoles 13:55, 09 September 2008 (UTC) Arrival When the game starts and Cortana says stuff like she picked him for his luck, would that be a moment? Yes That Would Be A Moment. Shipmaster117 09:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) KIA Why would the vitals say that Chief was Killed in Action during a moment? And what are the vitals anyway? Maybe because His Health meaters Dissapeared. Shipmaster117 11:34, 13 April 2008 (UTC) But why would they do that? Maybe(sic) to make them think he is still recovering after his fall to earth. Shipmaster117 05:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Cortana, due to her fragmented state, may have somehow accessed the Chief's armour and changed the biosign readings to make her point. More likely however, is that the sensors and systems have been damaged by the drop and are malfunctioning. This would explain why the HUD looks more like Halo 1's: the Halo 2 era version broke and the armour went to a backup version. --TerminalFailure 20:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) KIA is a military term. Even after they are dead, combatants will still maintain an irregular pulse for a short time and may even breathe. If you had monitors hooked up to a person when they were killed, you would still receive data, it would just be completely erratic. After suddenly seeing Cortana appear, it would not be unreasonable for the Master Chief to have a small heart attack and irregular breathing: ergo the medic would recieve vital signs similar to a KIA. Frio Frijoles 14:05, 09 September (UTC) Halo Gravemind Moment There's dispute about whether Gravemind says 'Take a life or give it OR 'Take life or KILL it'. The argument is that it fits with his next phrase 'Who is victim? Who is foe?'. The victim has his life taken for the flood and the foe is killed. :It's definitely "Do I take life, or give it?" And for the victor/foe part, he's referring to himself - is the Flood really the enemy, or is it the victim? The Gravemind seems to think it's only natural to absorb all life in the universe, and sees Humanity, the Covenant, and the Forerunners as mere obstacles to overcome. --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 02:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Order mix-up The Cortana/Gravemind moments on the Cortana level is out of order. Please fix this so that it meets wiki standards. I fixed it so it's now in order. Shipmaster117 23:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Name I'm moving the page to Cortana Moments/Gravemind Moments, cuz this is showing as a subcategory of the page Cortana. Trivia clean up Min dif I remove a couple of things? Because they have been repeated mutiple times. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 05:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't this article be updated for Halo Evolutions, such as the "I am a monument of all your sins" moment, the story does state that Gravemind was influencing that portion.--CyanDeadEye 08:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC)